


Hands

by LauramourFromOz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wakes up with Jim asleep on the bed next to him and muses about his hands.</p><p>Check out my Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LaurAmourFromOz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is Fan Fiction, recognizable characters herein are not the property of the author. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> This was the first thing I ever published and it's still one of my favorites.

Spock’s eyes slowly drifted open. Spock, who usually woke quickly with very little transition in between his waking and sleeping states, finding that he didn’t care that he spent an illogical amount of time ‘waking up’.

 As he became aware of his surroundings Spock became vaguely aware of his captain in the bed next to him. This was not an unusual experience in itself as they had been a couple for several months and engaged in sexual activity on occasion and Jim had, on multiple of these occasions not bothered to stumble through their shared bathroom and into his own bed. Instead preferring to stay in Spock’s and sneak in some cuddling of his favorite Vulcan in his last waking moments as he drifts off to sleep.

As Spock woke to a full state of awareness he became aware of three unusual things.

The first unusual occurrence was that he was lying on his side facing Jim, and had Jim had his eyes open Spock would be looking directly into them. This was not at all a natural sleeping position for either of them. Their hands met in the small gap between them as if they had been either propped up on their elbows or holding hands which they seemed to still be doing, fingers interlaced with their other hands rested gently on top.

The second was that they were not under the covers but in fact on top of them. Clearly they had not intended on sleeping.

Third was that they were both in full uniform from the previous day. Again they had clearly not planned on sleeping.

The previous night returned to him approximately 5.41990 seconds from the point of the first moment of awareness that particular morning. They had been talking about nothing in particular propped up on their elbows and simply enjoying each other’s company. Quite illogical, Spock found that around Jim he could forget logic every once in a while and simply allow his human side to wreak havoc without being squashed by his Vulcan half or ridiculed by a certain doctor for not being a good enough ‘hobgoblin’. With Jim it was easy there was no judgment, no ‘cheap shots’ it was just easy.

The Vulcan took Jims hands in his own and felt them. To Spock they felt like ice. To anyone but Spock this would be disheartening and they would surmise that he had a cold heart. But Spock found them to be endlessly comforting and welcoming and those who knew the youngest captain in Starfleet, really, properly knew him knew that he had the most compassionate and caring heat that ever had beat inside the chest of a living being in the history of the universe.

Spock lay and looked at the man opposite him and allowed him to sleep for another ten minutes, thirty three seconds before gently rousing him to begin the day.


End file.
